Forum:Adding administrator requirements, and voting requirements/policy
I'm not saying that anyone should be stripped of their administrative powers. In fact, I completely disagree. In my opinion, those who are admins now should keep their positions, but anyone who puts up an RfA in the future should meet those guidelines. Sactage Talk 21:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm siding with Sactage on that. Although, when I gave Bord his adminship, I sort of hoped for a bit more (again, no offense) - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean when you say you hoped for a bit more. If you give someone administrative powers, and they don't edit much, what's the point of giving them in the first place? It's the same thing if a user who isn't ready for them gets their RfA passed. If we pass administrative requirements, the chances of that happening will be eliminated. Sactage Talk 21:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :We just have to put trust in them and the voters, one of the questions relates directly to editing intentions for that reason, and we have to trust anyone inappropriate is rejected. Ability can't always be quantified, requirements may stop people too inexperienced, but they might also put of people like Heatedpete who would, with more experience, be a good admin, I hope he isn't put off by being rejected once, and if he isn't, maybe others will. - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well if we institute the restrictions, those who can't put in an RfA won't feel put off that they can't. In fact, it would most likely them work harder so they can become an admin, and help the wiki improve. Sactage Talk 21:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What I was trying to say was that when someone stopped editing, they would be stripped of powers, as they're no longer going to be any use for the wiki. Maybe an admin must make a certain amount of edits (a sorta low number) a month or so, because we need to know they're actually helping their community. Most of these admins, are from the earlier stages, where a few edits was adminship. I have thought about maybe clearing out Battlefield Wiki:Administrators of the really old ones, but never did. I don't think it's appropriate somehow. I see your point PGB, but an edit requirement would be bad, and I don't intend downgrading Bord - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... a possible idea, but what if an admin needs to take a break from the wiki? Would they be stripped of their powers permanently, until they come back, or not stripped of said powers at all? Also, would the same go for b'crats? That would be a lengthy process, since only wikia staff can de-cratify someone. Anyway, a monthly edit requirement would be a bad idea.Sactage Talk 21:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, although there is one crat who has a total edit count of 1, back in 2008. But for example, Neotails was a very good editor when he was active. He took a break, and may well never return, but if he does, he earned his adminship - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How about we place some small requirements on becoming an admin, and once the wiki becomes larger, we amp them up? Does that sound like a good idea?Sactage Talk 22:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to abstain. I think there is no need, because I think the idea of voting is sufficient to vet out the unsuitable ones. But if the community wants it, I won't oppose - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How about a compromise. I'll put on the admin page a list of guidelines based on this so people know when they ought to apply, and voters know when they ought to reject - Bondpedia (Talk) 09:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll add the admin time and edits requirements. Can I archive this now? - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel the requirements should be tripled as the wiki is growing (somewhat), and you can archive it if you want. Deathgod65 Death from above 14:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's an interesting proposal. I'll leave it open in case anyone wan'ts to comment on your suggestion - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Voting and request requirements are now set. I'll archive this now - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 13:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) }}